Fight or Flight
by VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia
Summary: Bella is fighting an internal battle, and the ones she loves most are unknowingly making it harder for her E


I'm starting a new Non-OOC Fanfiction, so enjoy! Just so you know, It starts at the end of Eclipse, and Charlie already knows, as is apparent by Jacob's invitation.

Disclaimer:I own nothing, And all characters and their personalities belong to the Queen of our Hearts, Stephanie Meyer

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fight or Flight-

BPOV

I was working with Alice on the seating arrangement at home, when oddly the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

" Hi Bella, Its Sam. We need your help" Geez, when I heard the pack plural, I knew it was serious.

"what is it Sam, what's going on?"

"Jake ran away, he cut himself off from the pack, and we found him. He just won't talk to anyone. He's gone completely wild, and all he'll think about that we can understand is that he wants _you_, and no one else. "

My mind had begun to race at that point.

"what made him run away?"do I even want to know...

"Don't you know? Edward sent him a wedding invitation, and he just lost it."Crap, why would Edward do that?

"I'm on my way over"please let him be ok.

"Ok, bye"

_click_

"Alice, I'm going to the pack" please don't call Edward, I silently pleaded

"Fine, but I'm calling Edward" Darn, she caught my bluff.

"see ya Alice"

"bye Bella, be careful, you know I can't see you when you're with the dogs ."

"I will, please don't worry about me Alice, they wouldn't hurt me"

With that last statement, I felt the last reserves of my calm leave me. I ran over to my truck, and started it up.With it's normal roar, it flared to life. _At least that's normal_, I heard myself think. Well, it is true.

I mean, I'm engaged to a vampire, about to become one, my Best Friend is a werewolf, and My receiving eternal life was about to start a war between them. Normalcy as I knew it had dissapeared when I first told Edward "I love you". Not that I really mind. Seriously, Eternity with the one person I love the most doesn't seem too bad.

Before I knew it, I was at the La Plush boundary. Sam and Quil were there, waiting for me.

"Bella!" Quil called gleefully, before Sam's elbow ended up in his ribcage

"ouch, what was that for..." he trailed off softly, catching the receiving end of a withering look from Sam.

"Bella," Sam started off formally "you should know that I am no longer the Alpha, or the Chief. Jacob took over when I found out that Emily was pregnant."

"Wow, Jake is Chief now? What does that make you?"

"I'm now officially the Beta. Now you see why this is so important for you to snap him out of this. We can't do anything without his say so, and we really need him in a sane condition for him to give orders."

"Bella,"Quil started again, this time with Sam's formal tone, "I'm going to phase, and I would like for you to ride on me. It would be faster than driving a car this way."

I nodded, unable to wrap my head around a _wolf_ back ride.

He strode over to the thick foliage on the side of the road, and moments later, a colossal

chocolate-brown wolf stalked back towards me. I clambered on, and grabbed hold of his neck, clinging to it for dear life.He let out a high pitched whimper. Oops, I was probably cutting off his air supply.

"sorry Quil"

I loosened my grip, and he purred a little.

Sam had stayed behind, claiming he wanted to watch over Emily.Quil had been running for about ten minutes through some woods, and he began to slow down as we neared a clearing. He stopped and crouched down, so I could get off. I tried to dismount, and my legs had cramped so bad from holding on, I fell over when I tried to stand.

Quil chuckled, and I smacked his leg gently. He walked out of sight, leaving me in the clearing. After hearing a low pitched growl coming from behind. I looked around, trying to find the source. Finnaly, what I thought was a HUGE brown lump shifted, and I could see two intelligent Black eyes looking at me intently.

"Jake" I breathed.

He looked horrible.

His fur was all matted, he _smelled_, and he was hurting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, what do you think? R&R, please!!!!!_

_Love,_

_Selene_


End file.
